


Комиксы

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Collage, Digital Media, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Исходники
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Комиксы

**Author's Note:**

> [Исходники](https://images2.imgbox.com/cb/2c/fZIqsNjR_o.png)


End file.
